Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)
Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) is the twenty-second episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 43rd episode overall. It also serves as the third and final part in the 3-part Texas event. It aired on October 18, 2015 to 3.1 million viewers. Overview Riley, Maya and Lucas deal with the aftermath of what happened in Texas. Plot Back home in New York, Maya wants to tell Riley what happened in Texas, but Riley doesn’t want to hear it. She tells Maya that she appreciates that she stepped back when she liked Lucas, but that she doesn’t want to stand in the way of Maya’s feelings. Charlie Gardner (last seen in “Girl Meets Semi-Formal”) shows up and asks Riley if it’s true that she is now available. Riley and Maya talk to Cory and Topanga about their situation. Riley insists that it’s not a problem, and she will always put Maya first, but Topanga tells her that it’s not always that easy when feelings are involved. Later, in class, Charlie passes Riley a note asking her out. As Riley reads the note, Maya blurts out that something happened between her and Lucas, and Riley quickly turns to Charlie and accepts his invitation. After school, Riley and Lucas are sitting in Riley’s bay window. She remarks how comfortable they are together now that they have their situation cleared up, but Lucas strongly objects to the notion of them being comfortable. Riley says that now that he’s her “brother”, he should be giving her advice about stuff. Lucas asks what she wants advice about, and Riley replies that she wants advice about Charlie. This makes Lucas even more uncomfortable, and he never gets around to giving her any advice. Back at school, Cory is freaking out about the situation surrounding Riley, and he gives Farkle the task of finding out what's going on and fix it. Farkle overhears Riley and Charlie planning their date, and Riley suggests one in which there will be no talking and no holding hands. At Topanga’s, Maya and Lucas are sitting together, but they are awkward and silent. Zay is observing them when Farkle walks in. Farkle asks Zay if he thinks Maya and Lucas like each other, and Zay says that he does, but that he thinks they liked each other better when Maya was always yelling at him. Farkle then asks what Zay thinks about Riley and Lucas, to which Zay responds that they are just like each other in a lot of ways, but not necessarily like brother and sister, just that they have a lot in common. Lucas asks Maya what she’s thinking, and Maya tells him that her exact thoughts at that moment were that if he didn’t start talking to her soon, she would pour her smoothie over his head. Lucas turns to her and begins telling her about the time he delivered a baby horse, and Maya immediately pours her smoothie over his head, and then pours his own drink on his head as well. Back at home, Riley admits to Topanga that she’s feeling bad about the situation. She asks Topanga just to sit with her so she can keep her head in her lap. Riley falls asleep in Topanga’s lap, and sleeps until morning when Maya comes in. Riley asks her how her time with Lucas went, and Maya admits that they had nothing to talk about. She admits that she prefers making fun of him, and that he needs Riley around because she’s actually interested in what he has to say. Riley meets Charlie at Topanga’s for their date. Just as they’re about to go, Lucas walks in and tells Riley he can’t be her brother anymore, because Auggie told him so. Charlie keeps trying to get Riley’s attention, but Riley always ends up turning back to Lucas, or Lucas butts in. To Farkle and Zay, who have been observing everything, something is becoming obvious. Farkle steps forward to reveal that Riley has obviously ended things with Lucas to be a good friend to Maya, not because she didn’t have feelings for him anymore. Riley manages to stop him just in time, and pulls him outside. She tries to deny what he’s saying, but he has figured out that Riley still has feelings for Lucas, and Riley soon admits this to him. She’s insecure about Lucas’ feelings, though, as he seems to have an interest in Maya now. Farkle says that he doesn’t know exactly what Lucas thinks of Maya, but that they all know for sure that Lucas likes Riley. Riley asks him to keep her secret, but believing that friends shouldn’t lie to each other, Farkle refuses, but agrees to give her time to sort things out, and Riley goes on her date with Charlie. At the end of the night, Riley and Maya are alone in the Bay Window talking. They ask each other how their dates went, and they both answer that they don’t really know. They take each other’s hands and both admit to being kind of scared. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner Quotes International Premieres * May 9, 2016 (Israel) * June 26, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia * Riley and Farkle say, "I love you," in this episode, but it's a friendly confession, not romantic.. * Riley still has feelings for Lucas. * Farkle admits to having feelings for Smackle's "goofy" face. * Second appearance of Charlie, and he is seen in the History class for the first time. * Auggie's room is seen for the first in the second season, and the third time overall. * For the first time, an entire scene is staged highlighting the hallway in front of the History classroom windows. * Charlie and Riley go out on a date. * Maya and Lucas begin to date. * This is the second time that Lucas and Auggie had a major interaction. This is also the first time that Lucas appeared in Auggie's bedroom. * Auggie and Topanga return from their two-episode absence. * Fourth GMW episode directed by Ben Savage. * First appearance of the new background student played by Katana Roman. * This episode ends the Texas trilogy. * This episode contained edited footage from the following episodes; ** Girl Meets Boy ** Girl Meets the New World ** Girl Meets World: Of Terror ** Girl Meets Rules ** Girl Meets Father ** Girl Meets 1961 ** Girl Meets Friendship ** Girl Meets Creativity ** Girl Meets First Date ** Girl Meets the Secret of Life ** Girl Meets World *References to Girl Meets Semi-Formal and Girl Meets Master Plan are used. *Isadora Smackle is mentioned. *This episode is the second time Riley cries on-screen. Gallery Videos red Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 1 Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 2 Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Texas - Promo 3 Disney Channel Sunday Night (10 18 15) Girl Meets World 2x22 "Texas Part Three" Promo Girl Meets World 2x22 "Texas Part Three" Promo 2 Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes